my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maple Cross Academy
Maple Cross Academy is a Hero High School in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It is a school only used for young people with quirks and people without quirks who have been invited by the Principal, Alexander James Theodore Videlan. The School accepts both Quirk and Quirkless people. Because of how the 1st principal of the school, was quirkless, while the others had quirks. After the recent principal retired, Alexander took the job of being the principal. Despite him being quirkless History The School was built in the 1970s, and was originally known to be a school for only people with quirks. They were known as heroes in training, and the principal, was the only person who was said to carry 2 quirks from both his parents. In 1990, the 3rd Principal of the school, decided to make the school for Quirkless people, because of how he heard that students weren't getting good marks because of what's been happening in Canada. He decided to make it so people without Quirks, can be taught everything in order to become a hero, even if the person is quirkless or not. Years later, The 3rd principal, David Silverstien, retired, and passed on the role of principal to a young boy names Alexander James Theodore Videlan. He decided to upgrade the school, making it a better place, by adding what every high school right now has. Alexander also hired a few people to help him. He named them Vice Principals and made them the ones in charge of monitoring the halls. While they do that mostly everyday, Alexander is in charge of all the paperwork, and also deciding what punishment to give to bad students. Locations The whole academy is 1 single building with 3 floors and 2 different courses: The Hero Course is for people that have quirks. They have regular classes, and also have additional classes that are meant for heroes. And the Reserve Course is for people that don't have quirks. They have regular classes only, but some people who are smart, have classes that are meant to let their creativity run wild. 1st Floor: The 1st floor is mostly for technology. The 1st floor has 4 technology rooms, 1 gymnasium, and 1 storage room that's only for staff members.The 4 technology rooms are Construction, Photography, Astrology, and Auto. The Gymnasium is almost as large as a quarter of the school 2nd Floor: The 2nd floor is the main floor of the academy. Each room is for any class like math, science, french, etc. The school also has a cafeteria, kitchen, and also a backstage for talent shows, assemblies, etc. The 2nd Floor also has a office, for anyone who's injured, sick, or who is in big trouble 3rd Floor: The 3rd floor is the top floor of the academy. Each room once again is for any class. This floor is just like the 2nd floor, except it has different rooms and design. And it also has a library instead of a cafeteria, filled with books, computers, and a room where there is a green screen so people can record The Staff Room: The Staff Room is for all pro heroes and normal people who are attending the school as teachers, they all go there to discuss what they should do, and whatever they want that is school related. The Principal and the Vice Principals are a loud to attend the meetings in the Staff Room as well. Staff Members Principal * 1st Principal (Retired) * 2nd Principal (Retired) * David Silverstein (Retired) * Alexander James Theodore Videlan (Current) Vice Principals * Mechagon * Sylvia Jones -More Coming Soon- Teachers (Reserve Course) * JJ Kirkey (Gym) * Wilson (Music) (Deceased) * Taichi Kirigiri (Music) -More Coming Soon- Teachers (Hero Course) * Bill James Theodore Cipherus (Blackout) (Hero Training 101) * Jacob (Rescue 101) -More Coming Soon- Students Reserve Course Year 1 * Wendy Blum -More Coming Soon- Year 2 -Coming Soon- Year 3 * Mistine Jameson -More Coming Soon- Hero Course Year 1 * Rebecca Mileson (Special Student) -More Coming Soon- Year 2 * Max Nielson * BB * GB * Connor * Tifa (Special Student) * Dimitria Leonard (Special Student) * Grace Willyson -More Coming Soon- Year 3 * Jessica Wendison (Year 3-B) Graduated Students * Bill James Theodore Cipherus If anyone wants to join this school, you must explain what Course your character wants to go to, what their name is, a link if necessary, what their hero name is if they go to the Hero Course, and what year they are. If they are Year 3-B, they have to be either 18 or 19